


Quality Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Worship, Finger Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

Their bare chests were rubbing, sweat slicked, as they wrestled across the sheets. Fingers gripping harshly at arms and thighs, wherever they could reach until they settled, Dean pressed against the rough mattress, his hands holding onto the headboard tightly. Sam was huge above him, grinning down smugly at his brother's breathless moans and gasps for more... anything. Sam leaned down to laugh into Dean’s neck, biting and sucking a hickey into the skin. Sloppily kissing up and down Dean's neck, nipping at his jaw before devouring his mouth; a clash of teeth and tongue. They paused and groaned as their cocks slid together, lips lightly touching, breathe mingling between them as they pressed their bodies closer.  
  
Dean’s legs fell apart to cradle the man above him, two lube coated fingers pressing against his already sore and used hole, opening him up. Dean’s back arched at the contact, spittle flying from his mouth in his desperation. His breathe coming in gasps, head tilted back and eyes squeezed tightly shut, humping back and forth into the bed and back onto Sam's huge fingers, pushed in and rubbing furiously against his prostate. Sam backed off quickly, fingers ripped out of Dean's body causing the shorter man to whine. Dean's eyes opened partially, pupils lust blown and delirious, his hands reaching up to grab at the air where his brother used to be. Sam leaned back on his knees, teasingly brushing his fingertips against Dean's quaking thighs, moving to drop on his back and pulled Dean to crouch above him.  
  
The boys moved together in jerky thrusts, Sam’s hands big and incredibly hot on Dean’s flushed skin, pre come dripping onto both of their abdomens, slicking the hair there as they rocked together. Sam’s fingers pushed further in while Dean rode them, panted moans escaping him; he leaned down to bury his face against Sam's shoulder, his breath hot and wet as he scratched blunt nails down his brother’s chest. Sam's cock was hard and leaking under Dean's thigh, the friction bringing him closer to the edge, his other hand coming up to push Dean further down his legs, wrapping the large hand around both of them and tugging roughly. Swiping his thumb across the wet heads, Sam sat up to lick at his brother's exposed neck, sucking firmly on the fading love bite, and squeezing his hand tighter around them.  
  
Dean came with a groan, his face and neck flushed a deep red, back arching in ecstacy as he clutched at Sam's shoulders and hair. His come sliding over Sam's fingers as he kept pumping himself. Dean blinked slowly and smiled, moving down Sam's body and pushing him back so he could lick at the hard, filthy cock in front of him. His mouth warm and wet around the head, flicking his tongue against the slit before pulling off and rubbing his lips down the vein on the underside and sucking at the base. Dean moaned breathily as he rubbed his brother's cock against his cheeks and chin, his face sticky with their mixed fluids. He moved back to the head, running it against his lips before taking it as far as he could, letting it hit the back of his throat and swallowing around it just as Sam came.


End file.
